


Decisions we made

by BecaAS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAS/pseuds/BecaAS
Summary: He looked even more peaceful than he already did on his normal days, and also smelled really well, not like he was using certain cologne, but like fruits or something sweet, the same as Daichi remembered from school. Because everything about Suga was sweet, from his voice, to his hair, to the small noises he was making while he slept.---Daichi and Suga had been friends for almost ten years. Well, kind of.After not talking since they left school, Daichi found Suga in a not-so-unexpected place. Even when he never reproached him, Daichi felt bad for not been the friend he deserved, so he decided to recover lost time. Knowing Suga would never refuse to support him, Daichi asked him for his help.Unfortunately, Suga instead of helping him, made him regret everything he had done.





	Decisions we made

“Are you coming, Sawamura-san?”

He raised his head and found a familiar face there. He had been staring at his computer screen for at least two hours without doing anything productive, his thoughts messing up with his head. The cap of his pen was almost destroyed from his chewing and his eyes felt heavy and burned because of the computer’s light and also because he couldn’t remember when was the last time he closed them.

He stared at the young man in front of him blankly, before blinking a few times when he felt his sight began to fail. He couldn’t even remember where they were going to go, or what he was supposed to do.

“Is something bothering you? Is everything alright with Michimiya-san?” the guy asked him, surprised by his confusion.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by the question.

“Not…” the other said, raising his hands “Is not my problem, Sawamura-san. I’m sorry for…”

“Don’t worry, Fukumoto-san” he interrupted “There’s nothing bothering me, and everything is perfect with Yui.”

He wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t saying the truth either. He bit his lip, thinking about how he was going to finally tell his girlfriend what he wanted to say. It couldn’t be easy, but it didn’t have to be that difficult to finally say that thing to the woman he’s been with since they graduated from high school. They’d been together for six years; it was what he was supposed to do.

“Oh, well. Are you coming, then?” the guy insisted, but Daichi still couldn’t remember what they were going to do. “The volleyball match?”

The previous month the HR department decided that in order to make the enterprise work more efficiently, they would have to make some new activities to improve the relationships between the employees. One of those were to have sport activities organized by the company itself. Finally, they decided having volleyball matches between each team would be a great idea. The problem was that the Administrative Team, which Daichi was part of, had been too busy to be able to participate in this. That, and that they didn’t even have enough people that wanted to play. They needed 6 people, but only 4 of his coworkers wanted to join them that day. Because of that, Daichi had to go, even when he’d rather stay in his office to finish all the work he had to do. It was not like he didn’t want to play, because every time someone mentioned it, his fingertips stung just from remembering his school times, but because he didn’t want to stay working until it was late and he was stressed enough.

As if he had just read his thoughts, the other guy said: “If you let me give you some advice, I think distracting yourself may help you a lot, Sawamura-san.”

He looked at him, still thinking about the decision that he had already made the moment they asked him if he wanted to go “Well, let me get my things together and I’ll join you downstairs”

The guy smiled and left him after that. Sawamura shut down his computer after saving some important documents, took his coat and his sport bag, and an old paper fell from one of the pockets. He stared at it, trying to remember what it could be, when the texture of it made him remind what it was. He took it on his hands and took a breath before turning it so he could watch the much beloved picture.

It was maybe the first time in years he saw that photo. He was really impressed he had a copy of it on his bag, actually. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were smiling next to a team of too excited high school students. Asahi had a really happy Noya on his shoulders, while Tanaka tried to hug Kiyoko while she moved to another side. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were on the other side of the group standing next to each other, the tallest with a weird expression that seemed to be his way of smiling. Hinata and Kageyama hugged each other, which would be surprising if he didn’t know how much their relationship had grown over the months they were together. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were hugging together and Yachi seemed really scared, running so she wouldn’t miss the photo after activating the timer. And on the center of the photo there was him, next to that guy he trusted so much. Suga had that soul-clearer smile, one arm wrapped around Daichi’s waist. It looked like he had told him a joke, because Daichi was smiling way too brightly, but he knew it was not the case, he was simply really excited to finally go to Tokyo for Nationals.

He sighed, remembering the way they played. He was sad that Suga wasn’t the one always tossing for him that time. He hadn’t played volleyball since they finished high school, well, at least not the same way. It was a completely different experience playing without those guys

He took the photo and put it on his wallet. Then he stood up and went to join his co-workers so they would go together to that place Daichi never payed attention to before, but where they apparently could play volleyball.

On the way to the gym they talked about a new contract they had to sign as soon as possible and some of the new ideas they had for the company. The place was not far away. It was a gymnasium that had opened a year before. There were rumors that it was owned by very talented volleyball players and that it was a good idea to have classes there if they really wanted to learn the sport as they should do it. However, Daichi had never gone there, not even to see who it was the one in charge of it.  

After registering, they entered the main part of the building, the court.  It obviously wasn’t the Sendai City Gymnasium, but it was bigger than he expected. There were tribunes in both sides of the stadium and one on the opposite side of the door. And the wooden floor looked shiny, as if it was cleaned very regularly by professionals. He wondered who the owners of this place were, maybe they even hosted some local events here.

The team had gone a little bit early than expected to the court. The marketing team was already there, but they had to wait some minutes before being able to use it. Some kids were there. They sweated really hard, but most of them were already heading to the changing rooms. They seemed to be around the age he was when he started learning to play volleyball, maybe 9 or 10 years old. 

“Sawamura-san” said Fukumoto. “We’re heading to the changing rooms, you coming?”

Daichi nodded and walked behind him to the opposite side of where the kids were heading. Everyone started changing into their sportswear and so Daichi started taking off his shirt. “Do you know how to play volleyball, Sawamura-kun?” said his boss.

Well, apparently no one knew he had played volleyball since he was a kid. But he wasn’t going to tell them he had gone to nationals when he hadn’t practiced in years. “Well, yeah, I can play a little. What about you Ichioka-san?”

“I played in school and university when I lived in Tokyo” he shrugged and continued dressing.

Daichi opened his bag again, only to find the picture that had fallen before. He put it in another pocket and took out the clothes he had packed. He looked for a t-shirt when he found a plastic bag inside with a t-shirt he hadn’t packed and a note.

_ Sorry I took the other one, but I thought that you this would give you good memories -Yui _

He took a breath and smiled at the cuteness of his girlfriend, and took the t-shirt from the bag. It was the white one that they had used for practice when he was in high school. He put it on and sighed relieved when he noticed it still fitted him. He wasn’t fat, but not as fit as he was when he was 18.

When he finished dressing, all his co-workers had already left to the court. He ran there after packing his suit and walked to the side of the net they would play in. The others were already warming up and he joined them. His muscles started hurting instantly from the lack of exercise he had had the last months.

“Guys, Hajime told me you needed another player?” said a sweet voice behind him. He frowned, because how could he forget that voice. “I’m not Tooru, but I think I could play as your setter”

Daichi turned, only to find exactly what he expected, a silver-haired man, with a blinding smile. His hair was longer than it used to be when they were younger, and tied on a ponytail in the back of his head. It had also a subtle undercut, that showed some of his black roots.

He looked at him, startled. He didn’t know what to say or what to do after so many years of not talking to him. They had shared so many times together, it seemed like a lifetime. He wondered what he was doing now, if he was alright, if he remembered all that time they… No. Of course he remembered. Suga was not the kind of guy that would forget that time they felt so… alive. But here he was, looking at him but not knowing what to say at all. He wondered if he could still read him as he did before and noticed he didn’t want them to know he really played volleyball.

“Wait. When you said ‘This place belongs to well-know volleyball players’ you meant like in Japan Team volleyball players? Like Iwaizumi-senshu and Oikawa-senshu?” asked Fukumoto who never missed a volleyball match on TV (Daichi was even sure that he had asked for a day-off only to stay at home and watch the finals, a month ago), so of course he knew the full names of all the national representatives. “Why didn’t I know this belonged to them?”

Ichioka shrugged and nodded at Suga “Yes, thank you, ehm...”

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but most people call me Suga” he introduced himself. 

“Ichioka Kenji” he said, and the others introduced themselves too. “Sawamura-kun?” 

He looked at his boss when he noticed he hadn’t said his name. He frowned a second and then finally talked: “Sawamura Daichi” he chuckled.

Suga grinned, not mentioning at all that they already knew each other. “Well, okay, let’s go” said Suga and everyone headed to the court. 

Daichi felt a hand on his shoulder when he started walking and Suga whispering next to him “Daichi, why don’t you want to tell them you went to Nationals in high school?” Daichi frowned again, and Suga pouted at him “You’re going to get more wrinkles if you continue to frown every time you’re surprised by something, Daichi” 

Suga walked towards the court, leaving Daichi there thinking. “Wait, Suga, what do you mean with more wrinkles?” he said, and his old friend let go a little chuckle.

 

Suga had gotten better. 

Suga had gotten much better at volleyball and Daichi could barely receive correctly. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t receive well when he was so distracted by the way he had just joined the team and could play with all of them like if he knew them for years. That, and also the way his tosses had gotten so accurate. Daichi was embarrassed but also surprised of the technique he had acquired those years.

“DAICHIIIIIIIIII!” screamed the silver-haired man, hitting him on the stomach to everyone surprise. “Wow, Ichioka-san, I think you should give Daichi some free time. Someone needs to work-out a…”

“Well, I think we all understood” he interrupted Sassy-Suga. He had almost forgotten that side of him. 

They only looked at them but didn’t question their interactions. The Marketing team boss (that at some point in the match learned how to hit the ball like Ushiwaka) was going to serve. No one wanted to receive it. They had lost at least 5 points because of that, and not more because Suga surprisingly had received a few. He was not that of a good receiver in high school. But then, the setter looked at him challenging. Daichi wasn’t looking at him directly, but he could feel his gaze burning the side of his face. The other team were on set point, but there was not really a big difference between either of them and Administration had won the first set (Everyone knew it was because of Suga) so if they saved the ball, they had a chance of getting to a deuce. 

The man served, hitting the ball as strong as he could. Fukumoto ran to the side, hiding from the ball, so Daichi had to receive it, or they would lose. That was when he felt his body moving towards the ball. He could still feel Suga’s gaze, and then he put his hands together, and with a swift movement, he received the ball perfectly, as he hadn’t being able to in years.

“Suga, cover!” he yelled, and the setter was ready to toss the ball. The other players were staring at them, not even knowing how or why this just happened, because Daichi seemed to suck at receiving just five minutes before. Then Suga tossed at Daichi, who automatically jumped and spiked strong enough to pass the block of the other team and score. 

No one really knew what had happened until Suga approached Daichi and slapped him in the butt “Nice kill, Daich!” he said “And nice receive. I thought you had forgotten how to do that”

He chuckled but then Fukumoto talked again, “Wait, I don’t really get what’s going on”

“We went to the same high school” answered Daichi simply, like he hadn’t just been spanked by Suga, whose turn was to serve.

The ball passed easily and the spike the other team gave them was easily blocked, earning another point. 

“One-point, nice serve!” said Daichi, and Suga served again. This time, the ball barely passed the net, but it seemed like it was on purpose. The other team, though, could save it, but had to pass them the ball. “Chance ball” Daichi said, and Suga tossed to him again, spiking with all the force those years without playing gave him. They scored again, finally winning the game.

They cheered and everyone hugged Daichi and Suga. Apparently, they had bet that the one that lost would have to buy everyone drinks the next time they went out, but that day they wouldn’t go because they were too tired for that.

They headed back to the changing rooms, Suga and Daichi walking behind the group. They didn’t say a word for a moment, not really knowing how to start a real conversation after some years. Koushi then wrapped an arm around Daichi’s shoulders, finally breaking the tension, and Daichi automatically wrapped his around his waist “So… what you’ve been up to?” he asked “Heard you were finally living with Michimiya?”

The ex-captain blushed a little. He could feel Suga’s face close to his and it didn’t feel like it had been years since they had talked. “Yeah” he answered “We’ve dated since we finished school, to be honest”

“Wow, lucky girl” Suga chuckled.

“Actually… I was planning to…” he doubted a little about telling him, even when he still trusted him so much “Well… I was…”

“Are you planning to propose, Daichi?” Suga asked, like it was obvious. 

“How the hell do you…”

Suga interrupted him “Oh, Sawamura Daichi, I know you like the palm of my hand. I’m actually surprised you’re surprised I would guess this kind of things” 

He looked at him and smiled. “I missed you, idiot” Daichi said, almost too happily.

“I know” he simply answered, when they entered the changing rooms. “Oh, and you owe me a drink, Sawamura. We’ll have to catch up!”

 

He was going to get home late for the first time in months. But the moment he had told Yui that he had just meet Suga in the Gymnasium she had asked him why didn’t they go out for a drink or something. It was such a coincidence that Suga had waited for him outside the changing rooms and had just told him “Tell Michimiya we’re going for a drink. I bet she’ll be more excited than you, bad high school best friend”

And that’s how they finished on the subway, going to a bar Suga knew was near Daichi’s home. The place was not that crowded to be a Saturday, so they just headed inside, sitted on a barstool and asked the bartender for two Nihonshu.

“So… Suga, the place belongs to Oikawa and Iwaizumi? And you work there?” Daichi asked the question he had been wondering for some hours now.

“Well, I don’t really work there” Suga started, before taking a sip of his drink. “I’m an elementary school teacher, but I also coach the volleyball team. We practice there, though, cause the school is not a big one”

“The kids must love you” Daichi mentioned. Suga was always really good dealing with their kouhais, being sweet with them, but not letting them take advantage of that.

“Well, I don’t know that. It’s cute watching them learning volleyball, but sometimes I think they just want me to have a heart attack on purpose.” He took another sip, and finished his drink “At least I haven’t found a toad inside my bag since I started working”

They both laughed and Suga asked for a second cup. “Suga, I think you’re…”

“Oh, c’mon, Dad-ichi, I’m a grown man. I can handle two cups of this”

Well, he couldn’t.

Suga was drunk after the second cup. He didn’t know how or why, but he was laughing and yelling a little too much (well, not just a little). And let’s not talk about how he almost fell from the barstool he was sitting. 

Suga and Daichi hadn’t gotten drunk since they were on high school and Suga had stolen a bottle of sake from his parent’s. Asahi was so scared of being found, but got drunk after two sips or less. Daichi and Suga didn’t last too much after that either and the truth is none of them remembered anything from that time.

Suga was hanging on to Daichi this time. He couldn’t really walk properly and all his weight was on Daichi’s shoulders. The later decided to go with him to a booth that was empty and sitted there. Suga sat a little bit too close to Daichi who still had his glass on his hand. He put it on the table, and tried to move Suga, but he moved even closer. After some minutes, Daichi decided to give up, when Suga was almost snuggling against his side, his head resting on his shoulder and a… snore?

Daichi turned and noticed Suga was sleeping heavily against him. He moved him and tried to wake him up, but it was worthless, Suga was practically unconscious. 

The dark haired took his phone and called Michimiya, to tell her what was going on.

“So, Sugawara just fell asleep on your side” she said, clearly trying to contain her laughter.

“It’s not funny, Yui! My arm is getting numb!” he replied, annoyed.

“Well,” she said “Why don’t you bring him home?” 

“Oh, well, actually” he started. Suga hadn’t even told him where he lived, so there was not really a place he could bring him, and taking him to his parent’s house was not the most loyal idea he could think. “...that’s a really good idea” 

“Need me to pick you up? Or can you carry him home?” 

“Oh, no it’s not necessary. We’re only a few blocks from home. I’ll be there in a moment” Daichi really didn’t want to worry her.

“I love you” she said, still shyly, but Daichi thought it was the cutest thing he could think about.

“I love you more” he answered and she ended the call.

He sighed after that, wondering how he was going to go home with Suga, when he felt some movement. Daichi felt some relief when he thought that Suga was finally waking up, but then noticed that the man had just wrapped his arms tighter around his and was putting his legs on his lap almost unconsciously. He always slept that way, he remembered from school. In training camps he would cuddle the nearest thing, once it been Noya that woke up the next day with more bruises in his body than the ones he got from practice.

Daichi knew he didn’t have another option than to carry him home. He stood up, putting one arm under his knees and stood up with him. It was not a long way home, but hoped Suga couldn’t really feel the cold air around them. He could feel him hiccupping against his chest, his breath getting steady. He looked even more peaceful than he already did on his normal days, and also smelled really well, not like he was using certain cologne, but like fruits or something sweet, the same as Daichi remembered from school. Because everything about Suga was sweet, from his voice, to his hair, to the small noises he was making while he slept. 

Getting home was not as impossible as he thought, because Suga was lighter than expected. Luckily Yui had been waiting for him by the door and opened as soon as she could, so he didn’t have to carry him enough to feel like he wasn’t in shape at all. He wondered how weird it must have looked that he was carrying a man almost the same height as him, wedding style. 

Suga had loosened his grip on his arm on the way home, so he could leave him on the couch. Yui brought the spare blankets they had and covered him with them, and then the couple went to their room. Daichi made sure to leave him some pills and water in case he woke up before them, so the hangover wouldn’t make him feel that bad.

Daichi and Yui talked a moment about their days, as they usually did at the end of the day, him holding her close to him until she fell asleep against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time writing in AO3. I hope you liked this, and thanks for reading.  
> I thought about this fic after reading a lot of fics (I didn't know I liked so much fics about characters being older and everything.  
> So... Thanks again for reading!


End file.
